


Another Unexpected Guest

by SmegolsPrecious



Series: Unexpected Surprises [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, All-Knowing Balin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Borderline Personality Disorder, Child Loss, Dwalin Is A Softie, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Loss, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gandalf Ships It, Hijinks & Shenanigans, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Modern Character in Middle Earth, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poor Bilbo, Poor Elrond, Second Chances, Self-Sacrifice, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, There and Back Again, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thorin Is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmegolsPrecious/pseuds/SmegolsPrecious
Summary: Family meant everything to her, and Rose was willing to sacrifice everything to save them. In doing so, her selfless act is rewarded with another chance at life. Will there be happiness for her? Can she sacrifice even more of herself in order to help save Middle Earth? Or will her choices cause only more pain and suffering? The only thing she can do is try.





	1. Bilbo's Shocking Find

**Author's Note:**

> I said it in the tags, and I'll say it again here: there is mentioned child loss and family loss. I am warning you now, seeing as I have not decided whether this will be revealed early on or later as the story develops. This is going to be a LONG story, but I will only update once I have my classwork done for the week. So I can at least guarantee you weekly updates, but if one week I don't post then you know why. Also, this is rated Mature as there will not only be violence, and more than likely smut, but there will also be mentions of mental disorders. If this is a trigger for you then DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ. On one final note, the only thing I own is my original character and nothing else. I make no money off writing this fic, I just do it for fun. Enjoy, and comment if you must.

 

“I am ravaged, but spirited; damaged, but still deserving.” - Segovia Amil

 

As much as Bilbo enjoyed roaming around the Shire on rest days, with the occasional stroll through the surrounding woods (which was as adventurous as a Hobbit should get in his opinion), oddities and the smallest of surprises were enough to damper any regular hobbit’s mood. His own proper self included. If there was anyone who hated surprises and things out of the ordinary, it was definitely Bilbo Baggins. Shire-folk preferred nice routines, tidy homes, and easy going lifestyles. No surprises. No unexpectedness. No sir.

He wasn’t even sure what to do in regards to this...situation.., err… thing? No, wait- make that person. Uh, yes that was definitely a person. Maybe a human? Looked too slight to be a halfling, maybe an elf? What was an elf doing in East Farthing Woods, Bilbo thought while trying to edge closer to the sprawled form that was just lying on the damp ground.

The person looked to be his height, probably taller, but their feet were too small to be a hobbit’s. Definitely not a halfling then. Bilbo felt nervous just standing there, could even feel his forehead scrunched up, as he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. His head bouncing around, looking multiple times as though if he looked hard enough he could find something to explain life’s most elusive questions; even going so far as to flap his arms against his sides before huffing to himself and scratching the back of his head in confusion. Huffing again for the umpteenth time, he glanced at the ground then up at the figure again.

Well there was only one thing left to do then, wasn’t there?

…

Two bright, circular flashes of light. Both heading straight for them. A moments hesitation, then an instant decision made before pushing the others out of the way. Pain, brief memories of screaming and yelling, then...nothing.

She honestly couldn’t tell if she was just dreaming vividly, or whether she was alive and simply laying comatose in a hospital bed. There was the same awareness of her surroundings that came with being awake, yet she felt like no matter how hard she tried, her body would not respond to her will. No wiggling toes or twitching arms. The only thing that she could really make herself do is continue breathing.

There was murmuring somewhere nearby, a frantic mumbling of words that was too muddled together for her to make out, but was growing a bit louder in volume by the second. She could hear footsteps now, maybe a nurse or doctor to come and check her vitals she figured, then what she can only guess is the door to her room opening. Two voices now, or maybe it was still just one? No, it definitely was two. Both of them were males voices, and the first (probably the one that had been doing the muttering since it sounded similar..), seemed to be trying to explain something to the second- a deeper, grumbling baritone she thinks. Trying as she might, she couldn’t make out anything much more than that, striving as she was to stay awake before falling into darkness again.

…

“Gandalf, I normally wouldn’t do this. Any normal, sane hobbit wouldn’t at least. But, Gandalf, she was just lying there! Just lying there, and, and not moving and-”

“Bilbo-”

“And that’s not all! Look at her clothes Gandalf! I’ve never seen cloth like that, and there’s blood stains! Blood stains, I say! Just look and-”

“BILBO! Please, calm down and let’s see this young lady you found. In East Farthing, you say?”  
While Bilbo was busy taking a few deep breaths, after having rushed his words to try and be understood as quickly as his mind was creating them, Gandalf took his chance to walk past him and gently open the door to where Bilbo’s current charge was being kept.

At first glance, Gandalf almost missed the tiny form laying beneath the covers adorning the hobbit sized bed. Said form, while still being as small as she was, seemed to be in constant movement. As though she was experiencing night terrors, her body was wracked with huge, shuddering breaths; he’d even go so far as to say she was probably injured with how his small friend said he found her. 

The wizard slowly took off his hat and set it upon the nearby dresser, leaning his staff against it as well, before pushing his hair out of his face and lumbering closer (sometimes he hated having to stoop because of the low ceiling, but it was such a quaint little hobbit hole..,). The girl, or now that he was looking was a young woman rather than a younger child, could be heard whimpering in her sleep. Her hair was damp and was one of the strangest colors he had ever seen- a dark shade of blue! It laid limply against her clammy forehead as he could feel the heat of her fever from barely touching her, upon discovering he calmly asked Bilbo so fetch some water and cloth- actually could he just gather some basic healing herbs as well please?

Lifting the covers away a bit and ignoring her strange clothing, he checked for any other injuries and what he found caused him to suck in a sharp breath in surprise. How she was still among the living, he did not know. And as a wizard, there was very little he did not know.

Bruises, all of which were fresh, were blooming across the woman’s skin in dark purple patches- some were as big as his hand and extended across her expanse of ribs while others were no smaller than his wrist. On the bright side, the edges of the wounds were yellowing which indicated the healing process had already started. But the downfall was, Gandalf had no doubt the poor thing had several broken ribs as well. It was as if she had either fell from a great height and somehow survived the fall, or she had been hit by something twice even three times her size. Quickly checking the rest of her body he found other various scrapes, cuts, and injuries, the worst of others only being a fractured wrist and sprained ankle.

While he had been busy taking inventory of the injuries, Bilbo had quietly re-entered his guest room and proceeded to lay out the supplies that Gandalf has asked him to gather earlier while sending worried glances at his other guest.

“Gandalf...will she be okay? Is there anything we can do to help?”

“Oh Bilbo, I will do my best but she will need to stay here and heal, for I do not think she will wake for another week at the earliest.” The wizard sighed, rubbing his beard and contemplating what to do for the young one.

“Will you stay then? A-at least until she wakes up, please Gandalf! I-I haven’t the faintest idea about how to help other than to make some of my herbal tea recipes, a-and I-”

“Bilbo, it is quite alright. I think I shall stay. Until she wakes up at least. But once she does, I have other business to attend to, a meeting with an old friend in Bree if I can catch him on time..”

With that having been said, he urged the hobbit to get some herbs from the market and perhaps a spare set of clothes for the young lady as well. As the hobbit was leaving, Gandalf chose to get to work on his impromptu patient. After all, he had a feeling she’d be waking up sooner rather than later...


	2. Sleeping Beauty Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01/21/18: Posting a brief update as to how chapter two is coming along. Will edit and post the full chapter by Wednesday, January 24th. Apologies for the late posting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read chapter summary. Again the full chapter 2 will be posted on January 24th. I have posted what I've written so far, but have a bit of writers block regarding how the OC should react now that she's awake. Any suggestions or concerns would be appreciated, as this chapter will strongly shape how the OC's personality starts off, and will later show how much of character development has occurred as the story continues. Also this section of chapter two is unedited/unbeta'd as I have already stated I am still working on the rest of the chapter and the full chapter will be posted on the 24th. Thank you for your patience.

“Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experiences of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved.” - Helen Keller

 

The first week passed in relative ease, quickly turning into a second, then a third. The wizard had done all he could to heal most of the girl’s injuries during the first week, and all were healing well as far as he was concerned. Between the resident hobbit and himself, they kept her stomach full by feeding her broth and thirst was abated by the water they gave her. She quickly gained a healthier color to her cheeks, and her fever had broken by the third night of the second week. All in all, a very good omen.

Unfortunately, the wizard had stayed well past his original plans and feared he had missed the individual he had planned on meeting in Bree. So it was on the beginning of the third week, just as dawn broke on Sunday morning, that he decided to depart Bilbo’s home and greeted the winding path out of the Shire with open arms.

There were important matters to attend to after all…

Bilbo sighed, blowing smoke rings into the empty morning air while watching the sight of his old friend depart. Wizards were odd beings, from their sayings to their random comings and goings, so he wasn’t surprised in the least when Gandalf had decided to finally leave. After all, he had done as Bilbo had asked of him (and more, he had to remind himself), and had stayed to take care of the worst of the girl’s wounds. He supposed he could manage on his own, but what had him concerned was how long it was taking the poor thing to wake up.

Did humans normally sleep this long after being injured?

Had they missed something while they tended to her?

No, he quickly decided. If that had been the case, the wizard surely would have stayed even longer or contacted the elves whom hes heard grand stories of their healing abilities.

Sighing once more, Bilbo decided to get on with his morning routine. Check on the girl (he really needed to learn her name when she woke..), have his morning tea and biscuits, run down to the market for fresh fish (the Proudfoots’ always did sell the best catches), come back for second breakfast and another smoke. Very busy morning indeed.

He stood up from his garden’s bench, tapped out the remains of his pipe before tucking it into his vest, and then started to walk through his front door.

Which is exactly when he walked face-first into a soft body, promptly falling on his backside.

A strained oomph was heard, before he looked up into a pair of storm colored eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Shoutout and Thanks to my best friend Brittani Bigler, not only for the support but she also agreed to help beta this fic as the story continues.


End file.
